


Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep

by Fuinixe



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bad Weather, Coping, F/F, Good Quynh | Noriko, Mortal Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Physical Disability, Stranded, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuinixe/pseuds/Fuinixe
Summary: Quynh and Andy are stranded in a blizzard.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's ~~first~~ second femslash
> 
> In my head, this takes place several years after the events in [my fourth Febuwhump ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208744), which is why Andy has a prosthesis.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

They were supposed to hike out from the cabin and hitch a ride to the airport once they reached the nearest village, reconvene with the boys and Nile tomorrow in Prague. Andy had checked the weather forecast and everything had seemed fine.

But then this godsforsaken freak blizzard had rolled up on them and wiped out any chance of moving another yard.

Ugh. Booker was going to give them _such shit_ for getting caught in a Russian snowstorm, Quynh thought with a rueful smile that quickly dropped away with her next thought.

Booker would give them plenty of shit...if she could get Andy through this alive. 

When visibility had deteriorated to the point that they’d needed to take shelter, they’d found a boulder and huddled on one side of it. Quynh had taken their snowshoes off and hacked into the icy crust beneath them to dig a bit of a hole to huddle in, snow scooped up around their sides, and settled their reflective tarp over her and Andy’s head. The tarp was half-covered by a snowdrift now, but the space in their hole was still bright enough from reflected light to see Andy’s eyes, no less lovely for the fact that they were now surrounded by little laugh lines, peeking out from her parka.

“Maybe we should have picked somewhere less remote for our remote romantic getaway,” Quynh sighed, voice muffled by her scarf, and Andy chuckled. 

“Nah, this is perfect. It wouldn’t be us if we didn’t mix some adventure and peril in with our romance.” Andy scooted even closer and rested her forehead against the shoulder of Quynh’s puffy jacket.

The team had the GPS coordinates of the cabin, and the direction of the path between the cabin and the village was easy enough to surmise. But the rendezvous wasn’t scheduled until tomorrow evening, which left...at a bare minimum, two full days before anybody found them. Quynh was fairly sure the blizzard would let up by then, but much less certain that Andy would be in a fit state to walk. 

She thumbed the zipper in her pack beyond which her personal locator beacon and satellite phone rested. The latter wouldn’t work in this storm, and the former was an absolute last resort, since it would call the local authorities down on them. 

Andy noticed the movement and set her mittened hand atop Quynh’s. “We’re safe,” she murmured. “We’re safe because we’re together.” 

Quynh smirked. “That’s not what you said in the bathroom earlier. I believe your words were ‘Jesus fucking Christ Quynh, you scared the everlasting shit out of me.’”

“Yeah, well, I can’t believe you’re 4000 years old and playing peekaboo behind the shower curtain,” Andy huffed.

Quynh just laughed.

~~~

Many hours later, the storm was still raging, and Quynh was getting nervous. 

Some hours after they’d hunkered down, she’d insisted that Andy eat the jerky they had in their pack, hoping it would help her generate body heat, and Andy had thankfully acquiesced. Shortly after, she’d started fidgeting in the way Quynh knew meant that her stump was acting up, but they both knew she couldn’t afford to remove any clothes right now. The prosthesis also needed to stay warm enough to work properly, but Quynh could do very little about that right now. Quynh had massaged her upper thigh muscles as best she could through the layers of cold weather gear.

That was a few hours ago. And now Andy was falling asleep.

“Darling, hey. Hey. This is no time to sleep.” 

“What? ‘S nighttime.”

Quynh squinted in the dim light of their hole. Honestly, she couldn’t tell by the light. She pulled the cuff of her mitten up just enough to check her watch. 11:45 pm. _Shit._ They’d been stuck for well over twelve hours now. “I don’t want you sleeping, dearest.” Quynh clamped down viciously on the thought that if Andy fell asleep now, she was terrified she wouldn’t wake up again. Did not think about being stuck in this gray hole with Andy’s dead and frozen body. She breathed carefully through the flash of claustrophobia as her therapist had shown her.

“Tired,” Andy grumbled. “Bored.” _Cold,_ she didn’t say, even though Quynh was thinking it. _So cold._

“I’ll have to get better at entertaining you, then,” Quynh said. “Let’s see. I’ll start a story, and you tell the next lines. We’ll take turns. Do you know the one of the goddess who saved a dying queen?”

Andy hummed in amusement and paused. Quynh jostled her gently. “Maybe. You’d... better start... to make sure we’re thinking of... the same story.”

“Long ago and far away, in the scorching heat of a barren desert…”


End file.
